The amazing meaning of Christmas
by DellEugenio
Summary: Gumball is the only one out of the Wattersons who isn't in the Christmas mood. It gets even worse when he doesn't want to spend the holidays on granny Jojo's house - a trip that will be full of unexpected events. Will he find out the true meaning of this special day with the help of his siblings?
1. Lacking the feeling

**My first Gumball fan fiction!**

**I know it's kind of early for Christmas, but I don't know how much I'll be able to write once the holidays do come, so I'm writing it now. This is dedicated to my brother, because he loves TAWOG and he was the one who made me get into the fandom. Also, this will be short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>The city of Elmore couldn't be more peaceful and beautiful. All around it people were decorating their houses for the upcoming holiday and the snow fell softly as a giant blanket over the happy town. The smell of food filled the air as every family found them smiling and enjoying each other's company.<p>

Well, all but one.

- I don't want to go! - Gumball yelled clutching the doorway with his hands as Nicole pulled his legs.

- Come on, Gumball! We can't be late this year! You have to go pack your things!

- But I don't want to spend Christmas at granny Jojo's house!

Nicole dropped her son's legs and sighed as he stood up.

- Oh, come on, it's not that bad!

- Not that bad? Don't you remember what happened last year? And the year before that? And the year before the year before that? It's because of that accident that Darwin won't wear pants! Every time we go there something terrible happens! Why can't we just open the gifts were?

Nicole knelt down to Gumball's level and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

- Gumball, dear, I know gifts are nice but they're not the true meaning of Christmas!

- No? - He said, scratching his head - What is it, then?

- Well, Christmas is about...

Before Nicole could finish her sentence, a cracking noise came from behind, followed by Richard's moan.

- Ugh, Richard! I've told you many times not to go down the stairs eating pizza!

- But it's so good!

- Come down before you eat it! Ugh. I need to go help your father; please go check on Darwin and Anais to see if they're packing their stuff, alright?

Gumball sighed.

- Sure, mom.

- Thank you, dear. - She said, kissing him on the forehead and standing up. Darwin entered the living room as his mother passed besides him.

- Hi, mom. What's wrong, Gumball?

The blue cat crossed his arms.

- I just don't get why we have to do this every year. We get in the car, travel for five hours, and spend a totally boring day with granny and then five more hours to come back. Not to mention this year is way colder than the others! I told you global warming was a lie created by the government to make people buy more beds!

- Dude, your theory doesn't make any sense. But if you're complaining about the cold, why don't you go to your room and put on some warm clothes, like me? - He said, pointing to his scarf and smiling.

- You don't even have a neck!

- But my legs are nice and warm.

- How? Your scarf only covers the very top of them!

- I think it's the Christmas feeling that keeps me warm inside. - He said, wrapping his arms around himself - Good for the body, good for the heart!

- Ugh, Christmas. What's the big deal about it anyway? - Gumball said, going upstairs.

* * *

><p>Anais was carrying her bag when she entered the boys' room.<p>

- Hey boys. What are you doing?

- I'm waiting for Gumball to finish packing his stuff! - Darwin said happily.

- Now? - She looked at her wristwatch - We were supposed to be ready two hours ago. I already packed my stuff!

Anais smiled and bells rang.

- What's that? - Gumball asked, looking up.

- Oh, it's just the Christmas feeling. - Darwin said, smiling and causing the bells to ring again - See? Why don't you try it?

- Dude, that's weird.

- Just try it, Gumball! - Anais said.

Gumball rolled his eyes and forced a smile. Instead of bells, what they heard was the sound of crickets.

- Wow, that was bad. I think Gumball is lacking the Christmas feeling!

- But that's impossible! Scientifically, every heart is touched by the magical atmosphere of this time of the year. It's impossible not to. Even the trees! - She said, pointing outside where there was a tree wearing a Christmas hat.

- Well, I'm not touched, and never will be. Christmas is not that nice and cool. Every year it's the same thing: the TV shows that old movie with the old guy and the three ghosts, it snows and we get gifts. And I never get what I asked Santa Claus!

- But what about last year? Don't you remember how happy things were when we helped Santa Claus himself? It was so cool! And you weren't complaining so much. You were actually happy.

- That was last year, Anais. I don't even remember what happened yesterday. Also, I'm older now!

- Well, like it or not, we're going to granny Jojo's house, so you should get ready at once. I love going to her house! She makes us cookies and we get to play a lot of games. It's fun! Well, except when she makes me carry her bags.

- Yes! And she always kiss our cheeks. It makes me feel loved!

Gumball groaned and crossed his arms.

- Sister, you're smart. What is the meaning of Christmas?

- Well, it is...

- Kids, time to go! We can't be late! - Nicole called from downstairs.

- Time to go! - The pink rabbit said, happily going out of the room followed by Darwin, who clapped his hands.

Gumball sighed and closed his bag at last, slowly going out of his room and closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, short. But I didn't want to write much in the first chapter because it would get too long if I wrote everything I was meant to. Also, I need to leave some surprise for my brother. I'll try to update this soon, but can't promise anything.<strong>


	2. The friend

Nicole wrapped a red scarf around Gumball's neck as they waited for Richard to put all the bags on the trunk.

- See, sweetie? Now you won't be so cold! - She said as she walked towards Richard.

Gumball crossed his arms and turned around to see his siblings. Anais happily placed an amount of snow together to make a snowman and Darwin was laying on the ground as he made snow angels.

- Look, I made a snowman that looks like you, Gumball! Does it make you get the christmas feeling? - She smiled, pointing to her snowman that was exactly like her brother and bells rang.

Gumball looked around.

- Seriously, what's up with those bells?

- Do you like it? - Anais asked, her eyes sparkling.

- Yeah, I guess so. I can say it's beautiful. - He said, posing alongside the snowman.

- So you do feel it? - Darwin asked, hugging Anais.

- Hum, I don't think so. What are you supposed to feel anyway?

- Well, it's this happiness inside that makes you feel like the world is a good place to live, but at the same time you want to make it better. It's to feel that you belong and that you're loved. - Darwin smiled and once again the bells rang.

- Ok, this is starting to creep me out.

- Try it, Gumball!

The blue cat rolled his eyes and showed his teeth in a lazy excuse for a smile. Instead of bells, what they heard was a baby crying.

- Dude, that's even worse than the last time you tried.

- We need to figure out a way to show Gumball. But how? - Anais tapped her chin.

- Kids, it's time to go! - Nicole called.

Gumball simply turned around and walked towards the car. Anais and Darwin looked at each other and sighed. Anais then went to her snowman and tapped its face, until the smile was gone and it had an empty expression.

- Don't worry, sis. We'll put that smile back.

She sadly nodded before they went towards the car as well.

* * *

><p>- How did we end up here? - Gumball asked as they all walked through the bus station.<p>

- It looks like dad put our bags in the gas tank instead of putting them in the trunk, which's weird once it's physically impossible. So the car died and now we're going to granny by bus.

- Oh, great, when I think this thing can't get any worse, it gets worse!

- Okay, kids, here's some money. Meet us in twenty minutes, your dad and I will go buy the tickets, ok? Gumball, you're the responsable here. Don't talk to strangers and don't eat anything that's been laying on the floor for too long. Do you understand?

Darwin and Anais readily nodded, Gumball rolled his eyes and sighed before doing so.

- Good kids. - Nicole said, hugging them all.

- Hey, look, my mother is calling us! - Richard said, pointing to his phone - Hey, mom!

After Richar's words, there was an eruption of fury on the other end. He had to move the phone away from his ear.

- Where are you? I've been waiting for three hours now! - Said the voice coming from Richard's phone.

- Wow, for an old lady, she has extremely potent lungs. - Nicole said as she straightned her fur that had gotten horrent after granny Jojo's yell and took the phone from Richard's hand - Hello, granny Jojo! Look, there's been a little accident with our car, but now we're about to get a bus and go to your house! We'll be only a few hours late.

- I knew I should have gone to your house instead, Nicole. You're unable to handle your family properly. You better hurry now! - Granny Jojo hung up before Nicole could. The blue cat gasped in anger as she threw the phone on the floor, breaking it in a million pieces.

- There goes one more phone. - Anais shook her head.

- Come on, Richard. Let's buy those tickets before your mother call us again! - Nicole said snorting, as she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him.

The kids shruged and started to walk to the food court.

* * *

><p>- I need to go to the bathroom! I drank too much soda! - Gumball said, nervously jumping around as Anais and Darwin ate the snacks they had bought.<p>

- What are you waiting for, then? Just go. - His sister said, pointing - It's right there.

- But... But I don't want to go alone! This place is full of strangers!

Anais rolled her eyes and kept eating.

- Please, sister! - He said, with big and teary eyes.

- Fine, fine. Darwin, take care of everything.

The fish nodded as Anais and Gumball went towards the bathroom.

- I'll wait for you right here. Be quick, we have to meet mom and dad in five minutes!

Gumball entered the bathroom. It was old and smelled really bad. The mirror was broken and the floor was full of cracks, but Gumball was relieved to see it was empty. After he had done what he needed to do, he went to wash his hands. When he opened the tap, the water gushed and his clothes got all wet.

- Oh, damn it! - He said, trying to get dry.

- What's wrong, buddy?

Gumball's ears perked up and he turned his head. Standing in the doorway there was a cat like him, only he was of a soft shade of yellow. His clothes were worn and old and he was dirty from head to toe. In his hands there was a small box. Gumball hadn't noticed he wasn't alone.

- Oh, nothing. I'm just not in the mood to travel, you know.

- You're traveling? - The boy said, approaching Gumball - Cool! I always wanted to travel!

- Well, of course I'll travel! What else would one do in a bus station?

The other cat shruged and pointed to the box he was carrying.

- I'm working. I sell candies. My granny's been sick for a while, and I want to buy her a gift this christmas! I'm sure it'll make her smile. But you know, I need the money first.

Gumball blinked a few times. He noticed that the boy's knees were shaking, probably due to the cold. His clothes barely covered his body, all so torn and worn out. He took off his scarf and handed to the boy.

- Here. You can have it.

- What?

- I have another scarf at home, and I don't like the color anyway. You can have it.

- But sir, I don't...

- Sir? Come on, you're my age! Call me Gumball. - He approached the boy and wrapped the scarf around his neck - What's your name?

- Tommy. Thank you very much, Gumball! It's so soft and warm! I've always wanted a scarf!

- Consider it a christmas gift, buddie. - Gumball then looked at the boy's box, and searched his pockets frantically. He found a few coins and held them in front of Tommy - Here. I want you to have them too.

- You want to buy some candy? - Tommy opened his box.

- No, no, I just want you to have the coins.

- Oh, no, I already accepted your scarf, I can't accept your money as well!

- Come on, buddy. I was probably going to lose these coins anyway. I know it's not much, but maybe it can help you to buy a gift to your granny!

Tommy stood in silence for a second, then slowly took the coins Gumball was offering and put them on his pocket.

- Thank you. - He whispered, gawky.

- Hey, my pleasure. Good luck, buddy!

- Merry christmas, Gumball!

- To you too, Tommy! Oh, and I hope your granny gets better soon.

Tommy smiled and waved goodbye as Gumball left the bathroom. Once he was outside, he found Anais waiting for him.

- Finally! We have to rush and meet mom and dad. - She then raised an eyebrow - Where is your scarf?

- Oh, I gave it to Tommy. He needed it more than me.

- Who's Tommy?

- You know, the boy who entered the bathroom after me.

- Gumball, nobody entered the bathroom after you.

- What? Of course he did! I talked to him when we were there.

- I'm pretty sure you were there alone, Gumball. After you entered, nobody else did. I was on the doorway all the time! I would have seen this Tommy.

- But then... - Gumball walked and heard a metallic sound, noticing that the coins he had given Tommy were back to his pocket. When they met Darwin, the fish was holding Gumball's scarf.

- Here, brother. It fell when you were on your way to the bathroom and I picked it up for you. Now let's go, mom already called us!

They walked as Gumball looked to his scarf, clueless. He was pretty sure he had given it to Tommy. What had happened in the bathroom then? It was when he heard a soft, musical sound coming from distance.

- Were those bel...

- Gumball, come on! Mom is calling us! - Anais interrupted. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and rushed to meet his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say about this chapter, I wrote it pretty quickly. I hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
